


For Me

by angelsaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Nipple Play, Podfic Available, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Yuri and Otabek start out innocently watching TV. It doesn't stay that innocent for very long at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on this fanart: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60941928 which was linked in one of my favorite ongoing twitter threads.
> 
> if you guess what yuri's favorite tv show is (hint: it is not yet a tv show in our world), you get a shiny star.

It starts out innocent -- well, as innocent as anything between them ever is. Yuri wants to watch his favorite show again, and he's learned that the best way to make Otabek watch something with him is to sit on him and _make_ him. The fact that it means he's sitting on his bare-chested boyfriend's lap -- well, that's just a bonus.

"Hmm," Otabek says, kissing the knob at the top of Yuri's spine. "What's this show about again?"

Yuri sighs, exasperated. "I've told you a dozen times --"

"Maybe I just like hearing you talk." He wraps his broad hands around Yuri's waist, fingertips grazing his skin and making him shudder pleasantly. "So tell me -- who's that guy, again?"

"The handsome one?" Yuri asks, pointing at the dark-haired man on screen.

"I guess? Not my type." Otabek kisses his neck. "Is he the one who made the fake cure, or --"

"No," Yuri says, "that's the other guy. This is the filmmaker."

"Right, right." Otabek's hands wander further up Yuri's chest, thumbs arcing over and around his nipples, but not touching them, quite. Yuri squirms, trying to press the issue. "Hey, I thought we were watching this," Otabek says earnestly. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"With my nipples?" Yuri considers this. "...Maybe."

"You sure?" Otabek's thumbs sweep in that teasing half-circle again. "I could pay attention. Maybe I'll remember the South African guy's name this time."

"You won't," Yuri says fondly.

"True." He pinches Yuri's nipples, finally, rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers. "They're just so cute," he says, giving them a little twist. "Like little pink candies."

"That's -- weird," Yuri says, swallowing a gasp.

"Probably." Otabek pinches a little harder, and Yuri moans shamelessly and grinds down on his lap, where his cock is getting stiff. "You like it, though. Take off your pants."

"Where is the romance?" Yuri asks, climbing off Otabek's lap and pouting.

Otabek reaches out, drags Yuri in by the collar, and says softly, "Yura, my love, take off your pants for me."

Yuri swallows hard. "There it is," he says, and quickly shucks his black jeans and underwear.

"Now open yourself up," Otabek continues, handing him the lube they stashed behind the couch cushions.

"Okay." Yuri straddles Otabek's knees and reaches behind himself with slick fingers, Otabek's hand on the small of his back, steadying him. He does it fast, and when he looks up, Otabek is gazing back, his dark eyes warm.

"Ready?" Otabek asks. Yuri nods. "Turn around." There's the sound of Otabek shoving down his jeans as Yuri turns his back -- and then Otabek hauls him backwards, settling him on his cock. It slides into him, thick and hard and, oh, just what Yuri wants.

He breathes out, and Otabek hums happily behind him, pushing his shirt up around his armpits so he's exposed everywhere, kissing his back open-mouthed and wet.

"Well?" Otabek's tongue traces the path of Yuri's spine.

"Oh, so I have to do all the work?" Yuri teases, already starting to flex his thighs.

"Mmm," Otabek says. "Yes." He trails his fingertips down Yuri's right arm, ending up with their fingers laced together. "Do it for me."

He'd never admit it to anyone else, but Otabek saying "for me"? Those are Yuri's magic words. He pushes up and sinks back down, fucking himself on Otabek, and -- oh --

"Don't stop," Otabek says against his skin, and he pinches Yuri's nipple, hard, to inspire him.

"Aah!" Yuri cries out, bouncing faster on Otabek's cock, and bites his lower lip to quiet himself.

"Good. Make noise." Otabek's voice is practically a growl -- he must be close.

Yuri obeys, letting the gasps and cries escape, as the blunt pressure skims his prostate over and over, as Otabek pinches him, as he breathes hot and damp between Yuri's shoulder blades. "Oh -- Beka -- oh --" He clenches his hole as he comes, all over his stomach and Otabek's hand.

"Yura --" Otabek squeezes Yuri's hand and comes, bucking his hips against Yuri's ass.

Yuri plans on getting up and getting clean, but Otabek just wipes them off desultorily with Yuri's discarded underwear and hauls him down onto his side, curling around him and propping his chin on Yuri's shoulder. "You're gross," Yuri informs him, just because he ought to know.

"And you're mine," Otabek replies, splaying his fingers over Yuri's stomach. "Now, who's this lady, again?" He points to the TV screen, still playing.

Yuri sighs. "She's an American Air Force pilot," he begins for the ninetieth time, snuggling back against Otabek.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230986) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
